Born From Flames
by Charley Warley xx
Summary: When Leo is captured, Chris and Paige go on a mission to get them back. But when they discover Camp Half-Blood, they're lives are changed dramatically. Now they, along with some friends, have to save a captured God, before the whole Camp is destroyed...


**Me: Hey! So... This is my new story! It'll be mostly new characters but old ones as well... Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan owns them. **

**Nico: She hates him. She keeps ranting about him. **

**Me: I dont hate him! Well, I do, but I love him as well... I mean, have you guys even read Blood of Olympus?!**

**Nico: I was _in_ it. **

**Me: Yeah... You and Will make a cute couple. **

**Nico: Wha- No! I don't like Will!**

**Me: Right... Anyway, on with the story!**

**_Leo_**

Let me tell you: Getting kidnapped is _not _a good way to start a Friday. I don't even know what happened - one second I was lying in bed, staring at the dorm roof and thinking about all the homework I hadn't done, and the next I was in the back of some sort of van with my arms and legs tied and my mouth gagged.

So all in all, not the best morning.

At first I thought I was dreaming, and then I realised I couldn't be because I was getting serious rope burns. It was to dark to see much, but from the little light I had I could tell I was in the back of a van that sold Styrofoam objects. Great. Those would be _so_ helpful. I could hear two guys arguing up front. I concentrated on listening to that, which was easy because they were talking pretty loudly.

"- Don't like the feel of this place. Smells like trouble." Said one of them, who had a gruff, growling voice.

"Of course it smells! We got a demigod in the back! And a strong one, it seems. He _reeks _of fire." Said the second one, who sounded more powerful, like he was a trained business guy. "You know the orders."

"Keep him trapped."

"Keep him _alive. _They won't come for him otherwise. It's their duty to rescue people like him." I frowned. _People like him._ did that mean people from the Greenvine School, or people who ran away a lot, or orphans or even just people with ADHD? Which ever it was, I did _not_ like being used as bait. Strangely, I wasn't scared. As threatening as these guys sounded, I didn't care. I was used to it, and anyway... I could take these guys. There was one secret, one that I tried hard to hide, that could hurt them.

So I wasn't scared.

But before I could plan to escape, there was a bang and the van steered off course. I was thrown into the air and rolled over, groaning. That was going to leave some bruising. I could smell burning, and one of the guys cursed.

"Impo-" Began the second one, but he was cut off by another explosion.

"Demigod!" Snarled the first one. "I told you!"

"Shut up!" Hissed the other one. "She's just a child! We can take her!" The door of the van was yanked open, and someone threw something in before slamming it shut again. The object, a small sphere, began hissing, and I started feeling light headed. I could hear the sound of some people fighting, and out of the corner of my eye I could see flames burning through the wall of the van.

I heard someone screaming outside, the the door was pulled open to reveal a girl about my age, clutching her arm which looked mangled. She turned and I'm pretty sure she threw an arrow at something with her free hand. She then looked back and scrambled up next to me, knocking the hissing thing out the way.

"Thank gods..." She breathed. She grabbed my hand and leaned close to me. "You'll be OK." She said firmly. I couldn't see any of features in the dark, but her eyes were gold and seemed to be glowing, which made me think I must be hallucinating. She looked like her whole body was lit up faintly.

"You look like... An angel..." I mumbled, because I was actually that disorientated. She smiled faintly.

"An angle with a broken arm?" She replied. "Right." I just had time to think: _What's going on? _Before I blanked out.

**Me: so? Did you like it?**

**Nico: Is Leo the same Leo from the books?**

**Me: No! That might be brought up... I dont know. But no, he's not. **

**Nico: Oh... Um, who was that girl?**

**Me: No spoilers! Anyway, Review! Constructive criticism welcomed! I dont really mind flames, either...**


End file.
